


A Night-time Lullaby

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Singing, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Kudos: 4





	A Night-time Lullaby

Elizabeth Cronin was having a rough night, it was getting quite late, she would usually be asleep, but she couldn’t sleep, her parents were arguing again, Polly had yelled at her for being too loud when she was playing with Fred in the garden that morning.

Young Lizzie sat in her pyjamas at her dressing table, cuddling her plush toys when she saw the green jack in the box moving around until Fred appeared in a flash of green magic behind her.

Fred cheered as he lept in the air, “Why the long face, Snotface?”

Lizzie looked at herself and frowned, “I can’t go to sleep”

Fred folded his hands as he raised his eyebrow, “Why can’t you get to sleep?”

Lizzie looked over at the door where the arguing sounds were coming from, “Mommy and Daddy are fighting again”, Fred shrugged, “Oh they’re probably arguing about grown-up things”

Lizzie was getting upset, “No, they’re arguing about me, mommy thought I was too loud when we were chasing each other around the garden today”

Fred scoffed, “Well she’s the one to talk about loudness if her arguments are preventing you from getting sleep”

Fred was concerned, he started to sound serious with his response, “It’s ok Lizzie, I’ll keep you safe and, I’ll help you get to sleep”

He carried Lizzie in his arms softly, placing her in bed, while he did the covers,

Fred started to sing a lullaby,

“Hush little Lizzie, don’t you frown it shall be changed by this happy clown, the time to play is done for the day, I will make the distractions go away,”

he smiled and mimed some of the words with his hands, he then turned off the light,

he hugged Lizzie, she started to feel tired as she nodded off to sleep, Fred took a small music box out of his pocket that was playing the instrumental tune of his lullaby,  he left it at Lizzie’s bedside before disappearing back into his box.


End file.
